The present invention relates to a lead wire cutter which cuts off lead wires of electric parts soldered to print circuit boards with rotatable blade of the cutter mechanism while the print circuit boards are conveyed.
In general, lead wires of electric parts are soldered to given places of print circuit boards with recent development of wiring techniques. In the manufacture of print circuit boards, open ends of lead wires of electric parts soldered to given places of the boards penetrate therethrough and extend beyond the opposite side of the circuit boards. Lead wires in the portion extending beyond the circuit boards are undesirable because they often cause short circuit of electric current and the like troubles. Hitherto, lead wires extending beyond circuit boards were cut off manually by using such cutting tools as nippers or in a better manner by bringing lead wires in such extending portion into contact with a blade rotated at a high speed. According to such prior art methods, however, it is difficult to carry out the cutting operation continuously without any danger. In the above mentioned situation, there is a great demand for development of a lead wire cutter capable of quickly and automatically cutting lead wires in a continuous operation.